Crimson Orchestra
by Niken-sama
Summary: His desire was to see Konoha in flames,and he was willing to achieve his goal by any means necessary.Turn a refugee camp into his own village? Check. Persuade as many missing nin to join as possible? Check. Turning them into science projects? Check. Kidnap a jinchuuriki and turn him into a weapon? Sounds good. Too bad no one ever told him that this Orchestra only needs 1 'Maestro'.
1. Denial

**Hey peeps, this is Niken-sama, here with the first chapter of 'Crimson Orchestra', the idea for this just came to me as I was relaxing in bed one day, please read and tell me what you think, review or pm it doesn't matter (I do kind of prefer reviews though) criticism is openly welcomed as long as it can make me a better writer, well that's enough from me, please ENJOY!**

**I do not own the anime Naruto or any of its characters.**

Luck

Fate

Destiny

Karma

Orochimaru _never_ did believe in any of that mystical idiocy, he had always wondered why people actually thought that any of these things governed their tiny insignificant lives; it had boggled him even more when he discovered that some people even thought their lives could take a climb for the better if they practiced what they defined to be 'good living', so many of them putting their collective hopes into the ideas of mortal men, ideas that _none _of them could even prove the existence of.

How sad.

He had always seen life…differently.

He was a scientist at heart, and his brand of science always dictated that the events of one's life are orchestrated by the choices and actions of the person in question and to a lesser extent the different components found in the person's environment, such as other people, their actions etc. Many things were involved but definitely **not** luck or fate or whatever silly name other persons ascribed to it.

But every scientific theory must have at least one worthy challenger and Orochimaru was staring it dead in the face.

Don't get the wrong idea here; He was never known to give up on any of his perspectives without deep thought or concrete evidence.

But on the other hand, what was he _really_ supposed to think about the current opportunity that had presented itself before him?

1. A very dark alley

2. Two dead ninja

3. An unconscious six year old that could become the most powerful weapon in Orochimaru's arsenal and a prospective new body.

His brand of science had most certainly lost this round.

Picking tonight of all nights for his monthly _visit _to Konoha was in one word…dare he say it…lucky.

It had almost become a hobby for him to infiltrate the village he had once called home; it was his way of keeping tabs on Konoha's ninja, their civilians, his enemies, his potential allies, the new safe houses and escape routes, the village's strengths and most of all…its weaknesses.

But you would think that a village that would never shut up about the so called "Grade A" shinobi and prodigies it produced in every generation would at least have a decent anti-infiltration team/plan or something of the sort, it sometimes felt _too _easy for him to get in; he did remember that he lobbied for this kind of thing in his younger years as a loyal citizen, it's a good thing he was ignored by most of the council, this _gift _would have never come his way.

But was this really happening?

There was no way he had just happened to be here when this happened…was it?

His brain couldn't help but to replay the scene in his head again and again.

He had been using a deserted apartment near the village walls as a meet up spot for his informants and after more than a dozen of meetings and information gathering sessions, Orochimaru was ready to call it a night, when he had heard some commotion and looked through a window into the alley.

A ninja who had a tied up and gagged little boy (who was still kicking and scream by the way) hoisted over his shoulder marched to the very back of the alley before dropping the boy to the ground, another one appeared a few seconds later telling his companion that they he had _'knocked the boy's guardian, a man named Iruka unconscious and they could finally take revenge for the village'_. To be honest he had been surprised by their bold actions.

"_I have to say, I didn't know these little bugs had it in them, hatred is probably the most powerful motivator…and one hell of an incentive."_

Orochimaru watched with great interest as the men proceeded to beat, insult and mock their captive, his cries for help muffled by the cloth stuck in his mouth, they constantly referred to him as a 'monster', 'demon' and more importantly 'the fox', after taking out their anger on him, they both pulled out a kunai and with smiling faces plunged them deep into the boy's chest.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the display, the actions of these men would be received differently by all in the village, it would divide them, and a village divided was a village easily conquered, his smug look was soon replaced with astonishment as he felt a very strong chakra pulse emanate from the boy's body, what happened next almost went by too quickly for him.

The boy…who should have been dead or even too weak to stand; the same who had just been beaten into a pulp, sprang up with new life, his body being surrounded by a scarlet cloak of chakra, the ropes that held him captive melted away like butter in a fiery hot skilling, the kunai that were sticking out of his chest turned into metal puddles at his feet, but strange enough his clothes were unscathed, it was almost as if the chakra…was a living thing defending itself.

The men who were at first dumbfounded regained their senses and tried to attack the boy, but would never live long enough to regret it, as they came close enough, parts of the chakra cloak lashed out like tentacles and wrapped themselves around the men, it was apparent from their contorted faces that they were in agonizing pain and before they could even manage a cry or even a scream their bodies burst into bright orange flames.

After a few seconds of squeezing the life out of the charred bodies the tentacles finally released them allowing the black steaming corpses to fall to the ground, a few more seconds past and the tentacles along with the chakra cloak slowly receded into the boy's body leaving him to fall flat on his back.

And now here he was with the opportunity of a lifetime right at his fingertips, after observing the child's breathing pattern Orochimaru knew for sure that he was unconscious and most likely exhausted due to what could be only called extreme chakra overuse.

He couldn't stop the evil smile from forming on his face as he jumped out of the building and down into the alley.

He took ample time to examine the bodies of the deceased ninja; thanks to a vest that had fallen off during the scuffle he could safely say there were both probably Chuunin, he would never know for sure who they were because their upper torsos had been burnt _very badly, _their faces now resembled chunks of charcoal, no sign of skin, blood or flesh; they had died painfully, and the kind of damage displayed only made Orochimaru much more interested in the other party involved.

He walked over to the little blond boy, he was still unconscious, his face and clothes covered in dirt, patches of mud and dried blood which meant that any fresh wound had already closed, at the moment he looked like any other harmless whelp, but what happened ten minutes ago made Orochimaru very cautious. The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko was untrained yet powerful enough to take down Chuunin, he would make sure to pay plenty of attention to how this child developed under his care.

Orochimaru's head spun around in the direction behind him as he channelled chakra into his ears.

Barking, lots of barking, and shouting….Ninja dogs and Anbu Patrol, he needed to leave; he needed to leave right now!

He used his elongated tongue to lift and place the child over his shoulder as he went through a series of hand-signs; he spoke softly as he pressed his hands into the ground.

"**Earth Style: Underground Escape."**

Slowly but surely Orochimaru and his newest prize melted into the ground leaving no evidence of what direction they had gone and to the untrained eye there was no way to know for sure how they had even left.

* * *

A few minutes after Orochimaru had successfully escaped; a team of ninja dogs charged into the alley barking as they sniffed the ground, behind them were 4 of Konoha's most well known shinobi and 2 teams of Patrol Anbu, the 4 men were made up of the Anbu's interrogation specialist Ibiki Morino, the newest addition to the teaching staff at the shinobi academy, Iruka Umino, Anbu Captain Kakashi Hatake and last but certainly not least, the Sandaime Hokage, the leader of Konoha himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Ibiki called out to Kakashi as they entered the alley.

"Yo Hatake, why are your dogs acting like they've smelt a bitch in heat? They were fine just a few seconds ago."

The Anbu Captain responded without turning back.

"They only act like this when they feel a very strong pulse of chakra, and considering who we're looking for…that's not exactly a good thing."

Ibiki frowned as he realized what Kakashi was implying; the sound of Iruka's voice brought him out of his short reprieve.

"Dear Kami, what happened here? Did…did Naruto do this?"

Ibiki eyes widened a bit when he came closer to the charred remains of the ninja that had supposedly attacked the Chuunin guardian. Kakashi looked over to Pakkun; the only talking summon that he had, hoping for an explanation, the brown ninja dog did not fail to deliver.

"No doubt about it, this chakra is definitely not human, it's been six years since I've smelt something as toxic as this…and there's blood too, probably belongs to the boy since our two friends over there are all out."

Iruka trembled as he spoke, his guilt over losing Naruto almost becoming too much for him to bear.

"B-b-blood? Wait! That means he's injured even if he ran he couldn't get far from here…we should pan out and cover a wider area and…"

"That won't help Iruka…Naruto is no longer in the village, and is probably too far away to give chase by now."

All eyes turned to the Hokage who had spoken for the first time since their arrival in the alley. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Hokage-sama, how are you so sure? I doubt Naruto could truly escape the village without alerting a guard and why would he even run? "

The Hokage didn't respond to Kakashi, he instead turned to Pakkun.

"Do you smell traces of chemicals solutions as well, Pakkun?

Pakkun barked at a few of his fellow summons before nodding.

"Yes, we're unfamiliar with the specific names of them but there are definitely traces…How did you know?"

The Hokage grimaced as he continued to look down at the spot beneath his feet.

"There's still some chakra residue here from a high level earth jutsu used to go underground, there aren't many shinobi in our village that are skilled enough in Earth jutsu to pull it off…"

Ibiki finished the statement.

"Which means it was most likely an outsider."

Kakashi spoke again.

"But at the same time we shouldn't rule out the possibility of it being someone from the inside, both the Akimichi and Uchiha are well versed in Earth jutsu, both clans don't have much liking to Naruto, so any of them could have seen this as an opportunity to get their 'revenge on the Kyuubi'."

Both Ibiki and Iruka shuddered at the thought but the Hokage shook his head as he responded.

"No…It's neither the Uchiha nor the Akimichi…your dogs just confirmed it for me, Anbu teams; please find the members of the council and tell them we are having a Protocol 7 meeting right now."

The Anbu nodded as they shunshined away to find the respective council members.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"Send a message to our contact in the Land of Wind, Jiraiya should be somewhere near Suna(Sand Village), tell him that we need him back here ASAP."

Iruka stepped forward as he questioned the leader of his village.

"Hokage-sama…it sounds as if you know who took Naruto…why aren't you telling us?"

"There's only one person I know that's been around chemicals long enough for it to leave a scent on him, and if it is him…We might never see Naruto ever again."

Iruka's eyes widened, tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

"No! We have some of the best trackers in the world; there's no one who could be that hard to find."

Kakashi sighed heavily as the realization hit him.

"There is…one person."

Both Ibiki and Iruka looked at him as he continued.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin."

The reactions between Iruka and Ibiki were quite different, Ibiki's face became pale as his throat became very dry, Minato was his friend, the Yondaime had saved his life countless times and now he had allowed Minato's only son to be taken by the village's worst enemy; in his mind's eye he could just see Minato being disappointed in how the village had treated his son and even worse the little Ibiki himself had done to help.

Iruka's knees buckled beneath him as he considered the part he had played in this fiasco…he couldn't protect one of the closest people to his heart, someone that had considered Iruka to be his older brother, how could he ever go back home knowing that it would be missing the energy, laughs and antics that only Naruto could bring, a dark train of thought crossed his mind as he remembered Anko's stories of the different experiments Orochimaru would often run on his students…what if he did those to Naruto?...What if he never saw him again? As the thought crossed his mind, all Iruka could do…was faint.

Ibiki quickly caught the Chuunin teacher before he hit the ground. The Hokage spoke again.

"Ibiki, please get him to the hospital, and please carry out your orders Kakashi-san, if there are any updates, I'll be in the council meeting room."

Both ninja nodded as they sped off to carry out their respective duties, the Hokage looked back at the alley and spoke.

"You have absolutely no idea what you have done Orochimaru, you didn't just kidnap a jinchuuriki….you kidnapped someone...something you could never hope to control...how unfortunate for you."

And with that the Hokage left to start one of the most important council meetings in the village's history.

**END.**

**So that's it ladies and gents, please really do tell me what you think, comment on the hits/misses anything that comes to your minds, or ask any question you wish I will answer it publically or in private your choice, PM or Review please. Oh and suggestions are noted, I won't promise that I'll accept them, but they'll be noted. Anyways take it easy and have yourselves a good day.**

_**Niken-sama**_


	2. Oto's newest shinobi

**Yo everybody, you all know this is ya boy Niken-sama presenting the second chapter of Crimson Orchestra, please read and tell me what you think, review or pm it doesn't matter (I do kind of prefer reviews though) criticism is openly welcomed as long as it can make me a better writer,**

**A HUGE THANKS TO ALLLLLLLLL OF MY FAVES AND ALERTS AND ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWRS ****such as****:**

**Animefanbren, sertry, MiFo71 and the anonymous guy/gal.**

**Response to animefanbren: This chapter should give you a little more insight my friend.**

**Response to the anonymous: Tayuya is being considered for Naruto's female partner but I'm still not sure, I'm defo not thinking Kushina tho.**

**Response to MiFo71: Can't answer ANY of those right now but you **_**did **_**give me an idea, i'll defo give you credit when the time comes.**

**Well that's enough from me, please ENJOY!**

**I do not own the anime Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2. Otokagure's newest member**

If there was one thing that Orochimaru found intriguing about the Bingo book system, it would be the creativity of the minds that would constantly attach nicknames and aliases to the shinobi found in their records, and the more powerful, influential or psychotic ones would always have been given more nicknames than the regular shinobi for reasons he was yet to figure out, of course you would expect that someone of his stature, skill and power linked to a rap sheet filled with...what did they call them? Oh Yes! _'Crimes against Humanity and Nature', _would most definitely have several nicknames and indeed it had been so, but of the many that had been ascribed to him, only a few in the Snake Sannin's own opinion had really come close to giving a decent description of his skills or his nature, one of them he had seen in a Kumo bingo book 3 years ago.

'_The Houdini of Shinobi'_

Even now it brought a sick little smile to his pale lips, the ancient art of becoming a 'vapour' to the world around you was something shinobi barely practiced or learnt nowadays, but years of training under the Sandaime and then Danzo's Root program had instilled and cemented its importance, making it become second nature to him. And it was safe to conclude that everyone else was aware of that fact as well.

But he was quite curious to know how the ninja world would react if they were to find out one of his biggest secrets in becoming such an elusive shinobi, the words from a quote he heard as a child still rung in his mind from time to time.

"_If you want to hide something...Hide it in plain sight."_

And that's exactly what he did; instead of finding some remote jungle or ravaged wasteland to lay low as people would have expected of him, he normally hid in public places, with the help of the Genjutsu and practical disguises he could blend in with any _and_ every crowd. And in all honesty the only thing worse than trying to find a needle in a haystack is trying to find a needle in a haystack that _looks in every way like hay._

His current situation was a prime example of just how crafty he was, you would think that someone who would be hiding from Konoha's search parties and their top spy Jiraiya would pick somewhere that would be unfriendly to Leaf shinobi like Iwa or Ame to conceal themselves, but no, Orochimaru had decided he would hide much closer to home...after all home _is _where the heart is, and while search parties scattered in almost every imaginable direction looking for him and their precious little beating stick, he abode safely in one of his secret bunkers below the office of The Fire Daimyo.

Many years ago The Fire Daimyo had contacted Danzo for advice and assistance in constructing a network of safe houses and bunkers in Tanzaku, a city only a hour's journey away from Konoha, of course the Root leader obliged and Orochimaru personally had helped with the project, but while they were working on it however, the Snake Sannin did feel the need to make extra bunkers_ just in case of an emergency_, he had kept it a secret from everyone including Danzo and know his work was most definitely paying off.

He still wouldn't be staying here for longer than a month though, the food he had bought last night while the child was still unconscious would probably serve that and more, he had sent out a lot of Kage Bunshin in different directions to keep those idiots busy while he plotted his next move, but he was very confident in this place being kept secret, he hadn't contacted any of his agents since he kidnapped the boy, so even if anyone managed to intercept and interrogate one, there wasn't much they could tell Konoha, nevertheless he had to be very cautious and precise in how and when he would travel lest he end up in a confrontation with any of his pursuers, he would do his utmost to avoid that kind of situation, there were still many choices though, maybe he would head to the Grass Village...or probably the Land of Sea, _did_ say he wanted to speak to him concerning the Kaima project.

"Oooh my head..."

Orochimaru's train of thought switched tracks as he stood up from his work station and headed into the sleeping area, a pair of bunk beds stood in the middle of the otherwise vacant room, a small mop of blonde hair could be seen coming from under the sheets, sure enough the child he had saved emerged rubbing his eyes as he spoke.

"What...what happened? The last thing I can remember is me and Iruka-sensei going back home after our late night ramen run when those 2 guys...IRUKA-SENSEI, I wonder if he's alright!"

Suddenly the boy jumped up out of bed but started to stagger a bit, Orochimaru moved quickly to catch him before placing him back in bed.

"You need your rest child; you've been unconscious for 3 whole days."

Naruto pressed his hand up against his forehead and groaned.

"Thanks...wait who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru; I found you unconscious in an alley beaten within an inch of your life so I brought you here to a secret place where you could rest, and may I ask for your name?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha! Wait if you found me in the alley...did you see Iruka-sensei too?"

Orochimaru took a deep breath before he answered, in his estimation there were 2 weapons in his arsenal that he would _always _find use for and would never lose their effect or their edge, deception and subtle brain-washing.

"Iruka? I'm not sure I know who that is...But if he was with you then he was probably attacked as well, he could be really hurt."

Naruto's gaze fell to the dark green sheets on the bed as he spoke.

"Why did they have to hurt Iruka-sensei? I'm the one they're always after, why can't they just leave us alone?"

"You? Why would they want to harm you? You're just an innocent child, Naruto."

Naruto looked away as he spoke.

"Well that's the thing, according to the villagers I'm not really a child, I'm a demon...well there's one inside me, the Kyuubi No Yoko to be exact, it attacked my village six years ago and it was sealed in me by the Yondaime Hokage, I'll...I'll understand if you begin to hate me too, just please allow me a few more moments to rest before I go to find Iruka-sensei."

Orochimaru did a mock frown as he spoke.

"Nonsense my boy, you are certainly **not **a demon, demons certainly don't care about people and you sound like you care about this 'Iruka' person very much, and who told you about the Kyuubi being inside of you?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, I just put two and two together, but it was really the old man that confirmed...WAIT! That's It Orochimaru-san! We should talk to my adopted grandfather, he's the Hokage; he'll know if Iruka's alright."

Orochimaru tried not to smirk at the fact that he wasn't the only one brave enough to refer to the 'God of Shinobi' as an old man so openly, he would have to deal with Naruto wanting to speak to him though, but of course he had a plan for that.

"I don't think that would be in your best interest Naruto."

Naruto of course looked quite confused.

"What? Why not?"

"Well in this morning's newspaper...better yet I'll make you see for yourself, please excuse me for a second, Naruto."

Orochimaru quickly slipped back into the main room, an old newspaper was rolled up on his work desk, a mischievous smile formed on his lips as he flashed through some hand signs.

"_One order of breaking your ties with Konoha, coming right up."_

A few moments later Orochimaru re-entered the sleeping area, Naruto was still sitting on the bed patiently waiting to see what Orochimaru had seen in the newspaper, the amber eyed man faked concern as he handed Naruto the paper.

"Here...I was hoping that this wasn't about you, but I guess I was wrong."

Naruto slowly unrolled the newspaper as he read the headlines.

'_**DEMON BOY MISSING AND PRESUMED DEAD, HOKAGE ANNOUNCES CELEBRATION AND GRAND FEAST FOR KONOHA.'**_

The picture below the headline portrayed a scene with enthralled members of the village hugging, kissing and drinking; among them clad in his famous white and pink Hokage robe was the Sandaime himself sporting a smile and smoking his pipe. Orochimaru had created the scene to be as dramatic as possible hoping it would truly stir up something in Naruto; from the tears that threatened to fall from the boy's eyes he had deemed his intention as a successful one.

"No...no...this...this is a lie, the old man would never...he always protected me...he cared for me...he raised me, why...why would he...?"

Orochimaru mentally grinned.

"_And now to blow out the small flicker of the flames of hope."_

"It must be because he was afraid of you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up from the paper, he tears starting to creep down to his chin.

"Afraid of me? But why? He said I wasn't the demon."

"You're not, but you can use its power, you alone can control the Kyuubi and Konoha has always feared any form of power it could never easily control."

"But I've never used it, the old man said I shouldn't-"

"And why do you think that is Naruto-kun? It's because he knows that if you learn to control the Kyuubi's power you would be one of the most powerful shinobi in the world."

"But I've never tried to hurt anybody; I only wanted to become Hokage so everyone would acknowledge me...so I could protect the village."

"Indeed your intentions are good, just like mine, but Konoha will never understand powerful people like us."

"Us?"

"That's right Naruto-kun; I know so much about what you're going through because I went through the same thing when I was your age."

"Are you a jinchuukiri too?"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"No my child, but I was born with very special abilities and since they were discovered I was treated as an outcast by the villagers and the Hokage, when they realized that I kept getting stronger they tried to have me killed...maybe that's what they tried to do to you...nevertheless I escaped from the village and continued to live on in the hopes that one day I could return home...but the village still fears me, I assure you Naruto-kun if you return to Konoha they'll continue in their attempts to kill you until they succeed and they might end up hurting those you care about in the process."

"What am I supposed to do then? I have nowhere else to go..."

"Well I have an idea..."

"What is it Orochimaru-san?"

"Since I left Konoha I have been gathering shinobi who were also mistreated by their villages together to start our own village, in our own village everyone is respected despite who they are, where they are from and **what **they contain, for years we have been growing stronger and one day we will achieve our goal."

"And what is this goal?"

"Our goal is to become the best and most powerful village so we can prove to the others that we aren't monsters or demons or freaks, we also have a right to be shinobi or civilians, and if we also become the strongest village we could one day end the fighting between all the villages...and bring about an era of peace where we can all live in harmony with each other."

Naruto smiled as he wiped away his tears.

"That sounds amazing Orochimaru-san."

"I know, I get excited every time I talk about it...my question to you Naruto-kun, is if you wish to join our village and help our cause, if you do, I could teach you to control your power and one day you could return to Konoha and demonstrate your strength to them by defeating their strongest ninja."

Naruto began to look unsure.

"But Orochimaru-san...how would that bring peace?"

"_This kid catches on quick."_

"You said you dream was to be acknowledged and become Hokage, correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"When the village sees your new power they will have to acknowledge you and since you would be the strongest they would most definitely make you Hokage, and when your Hokage you could order them to stop the fighting...but I even have a better idea, if you joined me Naruto-kun, I could make you the strongest of the strongest, you could become the Kage...of the world."

"The...the whole world?"

Orochimaru smiled as he nodded.

"Yes it could all be possible...only if you joined our side."

Naruto managed a smile.

"I've made my decision, I am more than willing to join you Orochimaru-san, I will become the strongest in the world and then stop all the fighting, I will become your student, Orochimaru...sensei."

Orochimaru smiled again at the new honorific attached to his name.

"I must warn you, it won't be easy, the training will be hard and we might have to do bad things for a good cause."

"As long as our aim is for true peace then I'm willing to do my best, believe it!"

"I admire your enthusiasm Naruto-kun; welcome to the Otokagure faction...we must begin your training as soon as possible the more we train the closer we draw to our goal."

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei...but before that..."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Could I get something to eat first? I'm REALLY starving."

Orochimaru chuckled again as he got up.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I expected you to be hungry after not eating after these last 3 days, I have some food ready for you in the kitchen, give me a moment I'll be right back."

Naruto grinned and nodded as the Snake Sannin left the room, a few moments later the blonde's cerulean eyes began to flicker bloody red as he re-examined the newspaper carefully.

"_How could I refuse to be taught by someone who can perform this level of Genjutsu, I intend to learn everything you plan to teach me and more...Orochimaru of the Sannin."_

His eyes returned to their normal blue as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

And unbeknownst to Naruto and Orochimaru the Sandaime Hokage, The Toad Sage Jiraiya and The Legendary Sucker Tsunade, all felt a cold shiver tickle the length of their collective spines.

* * *

Kakashi sighed in defeat as his dogs seemed to have lost Orochimaru's scent again, he was hoping that the other search parties were having much better luck than him; he ran a hand through his silver hair as he called out to Pakkun and the others.

"Okay that's enough for now; we are heading back you guys."

The dogs barked as they started their trek in Konoha's direction, Pakkun hopped unto Kakashi's shoulder and spoke to his summoner.

"Don't worry kid, Jiraiya will definitely find the kid; those toads always say that he's the master at this kind of stuff."

Kakashi remained silent as he started to sprint towards the village to turn in his report, his thoughts still resting on the Yondaime's son.

"_Before he left the village, Itachi told me five things about Naruto, he eats a lot, but his favourite is ramen, he's very smart but doesn't show it much, I was not to underestimate him and to never get on his bad side ,but what is there to underestimate in a six year old, Itachi? Why do I feel that you know things that I don't, Itachi?"_

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Orochimaru sighed in disbelief, thanks to his new student's appetite, the food that was supposed to last for a month only lasted 2 weeks, he guessed that maybe it was a sign that it was time they left for another location, the search parties had tripled over the last week and a change of scenery was definitely due. He called out behind him as he begun to roll up his scrolls.

"Naruto-kun?"

A figure dressed in a lavender cloak and a crimson Anbu mask rushed into the room.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei?"

Orochimaru smirked.

"You're already wearing the disguise I got you?"

Orochimaru had explained to Naruto that if they were going to be out in the public, they couldn't afford for anyone to recognize either of them so he had gotten his student a set of disguises but he didn't expect the child to be wearing any of them already. Naruto removed the mask's mouth piece so he could speak.

"I figured that I should get used to them."

Orochimaru nodded in understanding.

"Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"I've also come up with a code name for myself."

"Oh really? Let's hear it."

"Teishu."_** (A/N Japanese equivalent to Master/Maestro)**_

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you pick Teishu?"

"Because I now know that I'm the one who controls my destiny, not Konoha or anyone else."

"Interesting, very well _Teishu-kun, _I've decided that we'll be leaving here tonight, I've bought you some armour, weapons and other necessities today so please get them neatly packed for me to seal them."

Naruto nodded as he spoke.

"Are we going to Otokagure?"

Orochimaru shook his head.

"No not yet, Konoha still has search parties looking for you, they might secretly fear that you're still alive and would want to eliminate you, it would be too risky to go there now."

Naruto nodded.

"Okay I understand."

The jinchuukiri turned to leave so he could begin his packing when his teacher's continued.

"Have you ever seen an ocean in real life, Teishu-kun?"

"No, I've only heard about it or seen pictures..."

"Well here's your golden opportunity, the only way to get to the Land of Sea is by boat."

Naruto smiled.

"Very well then, please excuse me Orochimaru-sensei."

Orochimaru nodded as the child left the room, his newest apprentice was interesting to say the least, he was really wondering how powerful Naruto would become under his tutelage maybe he would be more than a tool but even a prospective new body? Well only the future would hold the answers to those questions and Orochimaru would just have to wait, he was pulled from his train of thought when he heard Naruto call out.

"Um, Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Yes Nar...I mean Teishu-kun?"

"Does the Land of Sea have ramen?"

Orochimaru face-palmed.

**So that's it ladies and gents, please really do tell me what you think, comment on the hits/misses anything that comes to your minds, or ask any question you wish I will answer it publically or in private your choice, PM or Review please. Oh and suggestions are noted, I won't promise that I'll accept them, but they'll be noted. **

**AND I REALLY NEED TO HEAR THE IDEAS AND REASONS FOR ASUITABLE PAIRING NO YAOI OR INCEST PLEASE. **

**AND I KNOW SOMEONE IS GOING TO ASK THIS SO I'M GOING TO ANSWER BEFORE HAND...YES NARUTO WILL MEET ISARIBI.**

**Anyways take it easy and have yourselves a good day.**

_**Niken-sama**_


End file.
